


Must Have Been Your Lifelong Ambition

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Just something that came to me while walking in a winter wonderland with the dog.





	Must Have Been Your Lifelong Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For Freddie, my long suffering but loving canine companion.

They were wading through the crisp Iowa snow, Mrs. Kirk's cheery sendoff still ringing in their ears.

Jim was thinking that it looked something like Rura Penthe, but he reasoned it was much nicer when you had choices.

Spock was thinking that it looked exactly like Rura Penthe, and he wondered how his husband had become so persuasive.

At one point, the snow became so deep that Jim staggered, and then fell.

Spock attempted to catch him, but then went down with the ship.

They ended up in a tangle that was rather pleasant, at least after the Vulcan ascertained that the Human was unhurt. Far from it, in fact, he was laughing.

Jim sobered as he met Spock's eyes.

"I have learned, James, that that look denotes deep thought. What are you thinking about, _t'hy'la_?"

"The things I'd do with you if it wasn't so cold out here."

"Fascinating."

"They are. Why don't you take down that hood so I can tell you?"

"Why don't we return to the house, so that you may show me?"

"Oh, Spock...you once said you'd partner with me anywhere."

"If anywhere becomes here, you will not have a partner. You will have a popsicle."

Wheels turned. Bodies too.

//Maybe I'll still want a popsicle when we're back at the house...hmm?//

Wicked Human chuckle. Indulgent Vulcan smirk.

//Perhaps your mother has stored some for you. Or perhaps I can find you one...in lime.//

Surprised Human laughter. Quick Vulcan kiss.

Spock calculated that their inbound wade to the house took just 56% of the outbound's time.

Jim figured out exactly how fast he could remove Spock's layers.

 **Mycroft Holmes**   
December 17 2003 / 22 Kislev 5764


End file.
